Radioactive Decay
by windtamer01
Summary: They were entangled into the most uncompromised position called fate. But can fate be trampled upon by their intense emotions for one another? ShizNat NaoNatMai
1. Limiting Reagent

**Summary: **They were entangled into the most uncompromised position called fate. But can fate be trampled upon by their intense emotions for one another? ShizNat NaoNatMai

* * *

**"Radioactive Decay"**  
by windtamer01

Chapter1:** Limiting Reagent**

_"Shizuru!"_

_"Hey, Shizuru!"_

_"Sh-Shizuru!"_

_"Shizuru.."_

Natsuki awoke abruptly from her deep slumber. Gasping, she put her hand on her right temple to ease away her headache. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. With her breathing still irregular, she rose into a sitting position.

All alone in a desolate house, she found herself silently weeping for a reason that she could not decipher. She curled up into her bed trying to numb all her senses. But to no avail, a feeling of emptiness continued to swallow her whole being. Slowly eating her from the inside. Natsuki hugged her legs. Feeling the contact of her chin to her knees, she immediately shut her eyes, gritting her teeth in the process.

A knocking sound caught her attention. Reluctantly, she forced herself to take a glance to the direction of the disturbing noise. The door creaked open revealing a redhead she know all too well.

"Hey mutt, are you still sulking? What kind of an idiot are you?" Nao asked,impatience evidenton her face. She walked towards Natsuki's side and suddenly pulled the bluenette away from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go ofme!" shouted Natsuki. "You gotta go to school! You've been absent for almost a week!" Nao retorted. She proceeded to pull Natsuki out of the room then rapidly led her to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, Nao hastily pinned the wolf onto the wall,letting both of them get wet. "Listen to me. You will go out of this freakin' house whether you like it or not." Natsuki merely stared at Nao. Her eyes devoid of any emotion. Satisfied by the emphasis she put on each word, the redhead walked away leaving Natsuki by herself. The latter couldn't help but to cry once again as the constricting pain in her chest returned. Tears mixed with the fine drops of water coming from the shower.

If only she could comprehend the source of the anguish that isolates her from the rest of the world, if only she could determine what she could do take away the feeling of being lost, and if only her tears could be completely washed away by the streaming water, then things would not be so complicated for her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** If there are grammatical errors please don't hesitate to tell me through a review. And I don't have a beta T_T R&R, onegai? ^^


	2. Cations and Anions

**Summary:** They were entangled into the most uncompromised position called fate. But can fate be trampled upon by their intense emotions for one another? ShizNat NaoNatMai

**Notes:** /../ - sound

* * *

**Radioactive Decay**  
_by windtamer01_

Chapter two: Cations and Anions

The sky illuminated a certain creature's mood on this particular day. It was cloudy and a number of thunder could be heard every now and then, signalling for an impending attack of rain. Classes were already declared suspended so students went to their respective homes at the speed of lightning. Everyone was gone except for a dark-haired girl who chose to stay inside the school for a little bit longer.

She cherished these kind of moments wherein she could do anything she wanted and no one would stop her or berate her that what she does is not what a rational being is ought to do. She doesn't give a damn on what others think of her. Even if celestial creatures interfere, she won't even budge, just as long as she enjoys herself.

A major damage on some classrooms is unusual for her. Though most of the time, she does not intend to be the cause of the destruction of school properties, the blame is always on her. 'Dont blame me you scumbags! Blame it on my strength! If you won't believe me, then come right in front of me and you'll face my wrath!' she yelled to no one then kicked the nearby trash can, sending the poor bin to crash onto the wall; its contents scattered on the white floor.

Then she thought of doing something that might be fun. The wolf dashed to the gym, smirking as she passed corridors and concocted her plan. Natsuki arrived at her destination. Upon entering the gym, she hurriedly went to the stockroom to gather mats. She arranged them neatly on the floor. The bluenette was obviously delighted. It is in these rare times that Natsuki is able to show her smile. A smile that would surely melt the hearts of many.

After making sure that the mats are aligned pefectly, she stood and grabbed a saber. Natsuki positioned herself: lowering her legs and straightening the aim of the weapon. She slowly stepped forward. Narrowing her eyes, she lunged at an invisible opponent and in a split-second, her saber pierced onto the chest of her imaginary enemy while she managed to dodge the attack of the other. She magnificently planted her feet one step away from the enemy, raised the saber so that its tip is pointed at the ceiling, then lowered it to the ground.

A sigh of content escaped her lips as she flopped down the mat, relishing the sudden explosive surge of energy within her body. Natsuki held her hand upward seemingly reaching for something. The expression on her face change into a contorted frown.

'I am myself. I've lived for no one and will continue doing so. Anyone who'd get in my way will be obliterated' she thought, closing her eyes and letting herself give in to the temptation of sleep.

The roaring thunder snapped Natsuki out of her deep sleep. She gradually opened her eyelids and scanned the surroundings. It occurred to her that it was rather late and that she should now be heading home. She picked up the mats and carried them back to the stockroom.

/thunder clap/

Another thunder broke through the silence of the gym then it rained harder than ever. The lights went out just as she set her feet on the stockroom. Fumbling her way, Natsuki carefully walked to the location wherein the mats should be stored. However, due to low visibility, she tripped herself over a box and knocked her head to a wall.

"Ack! Of all things, why must this happen at a time like this?" she said in exasperation while randomly touching at flat surfaces to determine her next course of action. Accidentally, she pressed something which transported her to a place unknown to her.

Natsuki was surprised to see that the room that she found herself into had electricity. She scrutinized the place. Book shelves were stacked and tons of books could be seen. One could not deny the amount of dust that was accumulated since she had to cover her nose as she strode to the other side of the room which is oddly bright. Out of curiosity, she quickened her pace and stumbled herself upon a giant glass.

"What's this?" she asked herself, eyes widening as she realized the nudity of the being presented before her. The glass contained a woman with auburn hair, Her face seemed serene as if nothing in this world could break her. Natsuki lowered her gaze to the lower part of the woman's body. She gulped while she drank all the information she could collect on this woman. Her face turned into a hundred shades of red as she marveled the perfect curves of the woman. Her smooth creamy skin radiates like it was compelling Natsuki to touch her. Unknown to her, blood is now dripping from her nose. Panicking as she touched her blood, the bluenette became dizzy and fell to her knees, her dominant hand hitting a button in the process.

The glass opened and steam came out, alerting Natsuki for an unprecedented event. Out of the blue, lightning struck in the left side of the room, causing some bookshelves to fall. Being the agile wolf that she is, the bluenette quickly analyzed the situation and the first thing that popped out in her mind was to take the woman from the weird case where she lays and get out of the area. Natsuki grabbed the woman using the lover's carry and leaped to a much safer side of the room. She examined the spot of the accident and keenly analyzed the extent of damage. A number of books were burnt, the bookshelves were in a disarrayed position, and to top it all off, the glass casing was shattered into tiny pieces.

'This smells a lot of trouble' Natsuki thought as she heaved a sigh. With her attention to the other side of the room, the wolf almost forgot the woman that's in her arms. Feeling an uncommon weight on her shoulders, she found herself being drawn closer to the face of the woman which her body seemed to give no protest. Noticing the woman's deep crimson orbs, the wolf was totally mesmerized. And before she knew it, her lips were already claimed by the woman.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hahaha! Chapter 2 officially completed! lol XD thanks to medoty77 and Spikesagitta who took their time in reviewing chapter one! ^_^ (bear hug!) XD I would also like to thank Maskala for adding my story in his/her alert list ^^ woooo!!


	3. Acids and Bases

**Summary:** They were entangled into the most uncompromised position called fate. But can fate be trampled upon by their intense emotions for one another? ShizNat NaoNatMai

**Radioactive Decay**  
_by windtamer01_

Chapter Three: Acids and Bases

Natsuki blinked quite a few times before she came back on her senses. The other woman's arms is still around her neck. Their lips are also still in contact.

'_Just what the heck is going on in this woman's mind_?!' the bluenette was about to break off the contact but was halted when the other pulled her even closer.

"Mmmm.. such tender lips. I pressume that you are my master." the brunette softly whispered.

The wolf's jaw practically hung open at the statement. Her eyes almost bulging out by the sheer shock she had recieved. Her brain cells refused to process the stimuli that entered. She scurried away from the woman thus unintentionally dropping her to the floor.

"I-itai.." moaned the tawny-haired woman as she rubbed her soring butt. Soon, she was sobbing as she covered her eyes. "Ikezu.. master despises me." and then the woman sobbed even more. Natsuki instantly panicked and flew back to the woman.

"Err.. I'm sorry! Geez.. please stop crying" the wolf tried to perform weird gestures just to hush the crying woman. The latter stopped sobbing and slowly lifted her head to meet Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"Master doesn't hate me?" she innocently asked, a pout could be seen as she did.

"Well.. yeah of course, master doesn't hate you." the bluenette rubbed her head while the meaning of her reply dawned to her brain. "Wait, huh? Master? I'm not your master!" Natsuki admitted, her wits almost peaking at its limits.

The woman sobbed again, this time even louder. Natsuki slapped her forehead. "Alright, alright, I am your master. But do not call me that." she said sheepishly.

"Then how should I call my master?" the crimson-eyed woman inquired as she stared at the facial features of the wolf. She was quite impressed as she noticed how gorgeous her master is.

"Natsuki. Natsuki is fine." came the reply of the bluenette.

Still scrutinizing every physical detail of her master, the tawny-haired woman did not respond. She focused her gaze to Natsuki's lips._ 'Moist and tender. Just the way I like it'._ She smirked at the thought. Then a sudden red spark on her head caused her to be stunned for a second.

'Hey, are you okay?!" Natsuki frantically shook the woman's shoulders, worry clearly painted on her face.

"I'm quite alright my Nat-su-ki." she answered then fainted on the wolf's arms.

"O-oi!" the bluenette yelled.

-----

The rain poured like there was no tomorrow. Natsuki scowled. "Tsk. How could this rain be this strong? Now how am I supposed to take her home?" She eyed her ducati which was still parked on the parking lot near to the gym. She sighed for the nth time when she decided that the best thing to do for the mean time is to wait 'til the rain subsides.

The woman whom Natsuki met a couple of minutes ago, was now clad with a white sheet which the bluenette managed to obtain after engaging in the battle of searching for a decent clothing she could provide to the unconscious woman. Any more exposure to the alluring body of the crimson-eyed goddess would drain all the blood away from her circulatory system. Of course Natsuki has spare clothes in her locker but she could not afford to run across the long path that is directed to the location of the locker room since its plain stupidity to get soaked in the merciless assault of the rain.

She carefully examined the woman from top to bottom. There is no denying that she has a body to die for. Not that the lone wolf is unaware of her own contours but a mere glance to her would bring forth thousands of electricity volts to her body that would certainly drown her in feeling she is very much oblivious of. It triggered a foreign sensation to her insides. She shrugged away the thought.

'_She looks heavenly even if she's oddly covered in a white sheet' _a faint smile graced her features. '_I wonder why she's inside that glass case when I found her. Come to think of it, I don't even know her name yet!' _Natsuki flicked her hair and stood up.

An idea sprang to her mind. Natsuki slapped her forehead and quickly took her cellphone from her secret pocket. '_I must be really exhausted to even forget such a fundamental procedure when one is in a rather peculiar situation_' she mused and tapped the digits to call her trusted friend.

/ring ring/

Natsuki patiently waited for a voice that would definitely crack her eardrums open. To her dismay, the line was switched to an automated response. ''The number you are dialling is unattended or is out of the coverage area. Please try again later.'' The bluenette's eye twitched in sheer annoyance while clenching the phone in her hands.

"Darn. Now that I need her, I can't contact her. Great. Just great" she exclaimed with a tinge of sarcasm.

-----

/ding.. dong../

/ding.. dong../

"Just who the fuck is this bastard who buzzes like she owns this fucking place" Nao grumbled as she unenthusiastically went to the door, preparing to smack the person on the other side of the wooden door straight into his or her face.

"Is Natsuki there?" came the voice of a busty woman who has a girl around the age of Nao clinging to her body.

"No." Nao replied flatly and immediately slammed the door close however she was halted when the woman used her body to block the door from closing. "I just want to see Natsuki. You can't hide her from me!" she said, entering the house.

The redhead's brow raised and crossed her arms. "Look, Mai. The mutt is not here. And why the crap would I hide her from you."

"Because you're afraid that I'd steal her heart before you do!" Mai practically smugged as she spoke each word without hesitation.

"Nani?!" a vein popped into Nao's forehead. Her eyes blazing with fire and she instantly appeared like a wild monster that's about to consume her prey. The redhead jumped to tackle Mai only to be stopped by a black-haired girl who has a serious expression on her face.

"No one hurts Mai!" the girl barked and pushed Nao ferociously.

The redhead lost her balance and slipped. She tried to stand at once as she grimaced. "Stay out of this brat!"

"Mikoto is not a brat! You're the brat you ungrateful twerp!" Mai defended the girl instantly.

"Ungrateful? Watch your words, Tokiha Mai, before I ruin that precious face of yours!" Nao sneered, formulating another counter just in case.

"Really? We'll see about that!" puffed the other redhead and received a gleeful affirmation from her companion. "Unh!" nodded Mikoto.

/RINNGGG RINGG/

The commotion was interrupted by the loud ringing. Nao, Mai as well as Mikoto turned their looks to the phone on the side table. The phone was answered hurriedly by Mai.

"Natsuki? Where are you? Okay, I see. Got it. We'll be there as soon as possible." Mai hung the phone after the short conversation.

"Hey boobie girl, where's the mutt?" Nao casually asked with an evil glint contained in her eyes. An air of arrogance surrounded her indefinitely. This earned her a nasty glare from both the busty woman and the cat-like girl.

"Natsuki's still in the school. She asked if we could pick her up because she can't use her ducati in this terrible rain." the oranged-haired stated while straightening the wrinkles on her white sweater. "Mikoto, let's go." The latter happily obliged and jumped at the opportunity to join her beloved friend.

The two left Natsuki's house, disappearing from Nao's vision. "I guess it can't be helped." she shrugged and started walking to the garage.

----

Finally reaching their destination, the three scrambled out of the car. Without delay, Mai ran at an incredible pace, not heeding if she left Mikoto and Nao. She must see Natsuki. She needs to see Natsuki.

"Mai you forgot to bring an umbrella!" shouted the cat-like girl and sprinted to the direction which the busty woman took.

Nao just stared at the scene unfolding to her eyes. '_Like a drama, eh?_'She opened her umbrella and slowly walked to the gym.

The door in the gym opened, creating a screeching noise. Mai skimmed through the gym until her eye caught a glimpse of azure tresses. She glided her way to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai touched the wolf's shoulder.

The bluenette turned her head and replied. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Smiling at the answer of Natsuki, Mai failed to detect that there is someone beside Natsuki. That is until ".GOD." her mouth was agaped.

"What have you done to her? Don't tell me-"

"No no! Of course not! How could I?!" she answered right away.

"Liar!" Mai exclaimed. Mikoto who just arrived into the scene stopped into her tracks.

"Now what do we have here? Aww.. I can see that the mutt finally has a girlfriend. And a rather good-looking one, if I may add." smirked Nao

"Is- is she your girlfriend, Natsuki?" sniffled Mai.

"Ehh?! No way! I.. I just met her earlier.." The blush on Natsuki's face was making her statement mean otherwise. The panic that she was exhibiting amused a certain someone.

Nao chuckled. "The mutt's quite impressive. Only meeting a girl for a few hours and she managed to pick her up effortlessly.

"Shut up Nao." snapped Natsuki.

"Who is she anyway? I mean what's her name?" Mai cut in.

"I.. exactly don't know" came the honest reply of the wolf.

"haha! Way to go mutt!" her smirk continued to widen as she contained the burst of laughter that was about to explode.

"Look, let's just head home. We'll discuss things later." Natsuki looked at Mikoto and the latter quickly understood her message. The girl, even with her petite body has an immense strength comparable to that of Natsuki's.

They all nodded and went inside the car.

-----

The car ride was unbelievably silent. Usually, Mai and Naowould bite their heads off and bicker with heated arguments which obviously makes no sense. The two were seated on opposite sides of the back seat and were too preoccupied with staring the scenery of the pelting of rain. Mikoto, who was in the middle of both redheads eyed the two, quite curious as to what miracle occurred that they were not uttering a single word.

Upon entering the garage, Natsuki turned off the engine and sighed. The awkward silence was getting to her but she opted to let it be for the time being. She was too worn out to break the ice. She smiled inwardly. _'So even I could experience some sort of peacefulness with these two finally understanding the meaning of the word 'quiet'._

Natsuki was the first to step out of the car. She went to the other side and opened the other door, scooping the tawny-haired woman into her arms. The three went out of the car as well. All went inside still absorbed in their own thoughts.

The wolf, still carrying the woman in her arms, headed to her room and laid the crimson-eyed goddess on the bed as if she were a fragile equipment. She sat beside the brunette and tucked a few strands of her auburn hair beneath her right ear. Natsuki's typical icy look softened as she looked intently on the calm expression of the woman. Her hands caressed the crimson-eyed beauty's face, feeling the velvety texture of the other's cheeks. Her index finger traced a path from the cheeks down to the woman's lips. She blushed at the memory of her first kiss. Yes, her very first kiss which caught her off guard. She did not detest the memory. In fact, it brought a faint blush on her face.

Soon, Mai and Mikoto entered the room, snapping Natsuki out of her reverie. Her face scrunched up and averted her gaze on the two figures.

"What are you going to do now, Natsuki?" Mai asked. "Are you gonna call the police?" she continued, her mind swirling in confusion.

"I honestly don't know. But for now, could you help me change her into some decent article of clothing?" the emerald-eyed wolf responded in an exhausted manner.

Mai nodded and moved towards Natsuki's walk-in closet, followed by the ever loyal Mikoto.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm terribly sorry for the late update! (bows apologetically) I just had my first long exam in chemistry yesterday. LOL. Thank you very much for those who reviewed and added my story in their alerts! (grins) I have not yet found the time to reply but rest assured that I soon will. Btw, if you had noticed, some of them are OC. Please bear with it. Oh kindly tell me your suggestions or views about this chapter or the story as a whole. I'd surely appreciate it. n.n READ AND REVIEW, onegai? ^^

* * *


	4. Entropy

**A/N:** I've edited this chapter. n_n because I've noticed some errors.

**

* * *

**

Summary:

They were entangled into the most uncompromised position called fate. But can fate be trampled upon by their intense emotions for one another? ShizNat NaoNatMai

**Notes: **

**/ … / **- sounds

---- - present time

**!;!;!;!;!; **- shift in timeline

* * *

**Radioactive Decay**  
_by windtamer01_

* * *

Chapter 4: **Entropy**

Natsuki strolled her way to the entrance building of Fuuka Academy. Her body, though perfectly unharmed from any catastrophe, seemed almost lifeless. The hallway was empty as it was already past noon. She stared blankly at her surroundings and sighed morosely.

_'I don't want to be here. I.. I..' _

The wolf was on the verge of breaking down. She just wants to scream and let herself loose. She just wants to let it all out. But the thing is..

_'Why must I sufffer like this? No one would care to explain how I became like this!'_ tears started welling in her eyes but she tried her best to make it stop. She does not want anyone to see how vulnerable she is right now.

_'No one cares.. No one.. I have no one..'_

"HEY!" Sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Natsuki remained motionless, her gaze fixated on the white marble floor.

"What do you think you're doing here spacing out in the middle of the hallway?" yelled a certain blonde in the most barbaric way. The blonde emitted an aura of authority as she put her hands on her waist.

"It's none of your business." the bluenette nonchalantly replied.

"Why you!" she snarled. The barbaric girl was totally infuriated. "Bubuzuke's disappearance doesn't--"

"Haruka-chan!" interjected a smaller girl that has a chocolate brown hair. The woman named Haruka paused her blabbering. She turned and crossed her arms. "HMPH!" Then she stormed away from the scene.

"Please excuse us." The girl with glasses bowed at Natsuki. She immediately followed the blonde. "Matte, Haruka-chan!"

Natsuki blinked in confusion.

_'Bubuzuke?' _she shook her head then walked away.

-----

Nao opened the door to Natsuki's room. She smiled half-heartedly as she observed every aspect of the wolf's chamber. The memories that this room withheld were all still raw for her and she think that might also be the case for the others.

_[FLASHBACK]_

White light penetrated through the crimson-eyed woman's vision. Her heavy eyes fluttered as she tried to get a clear view of her environment. She felt at ease at her current position. Her lips pursed for a moment. After a few seconds, a smile was formed within her red luscious lips upon the sight of the person that she acknowledges as her master.

_'She's so cute when she's asleep.' _she giggled at the thought and continued gazing at the wolf.

Natsuki's head was in between the older woman's bossom. She stirred for a bit but snuggled closer to the softness of the thing which she thought to be her pillow. Her breathing sounded like music to the tawny-haired woman's ears.

A few more minutes passed before a loud banging at the door dissolved the relaxing atmosphere of the two beings who are contently positioned at the bed, indulging at the comfort sleep had provided them.

"Natsuki! Wake up already! You're gonna be late!" Having received no response, Mai hastily barged into the room.

Natsuki's brows creased in annoyance. She always hated it when her sleep is disturbed. _'To hell with mornings' _she thought and slowly rose into a sitting position.

Mai was dumbfounded. She refused to admit the reality of what she just saw with her own two eyes. Realizing that this was not her typical nightmare, a vein popped on her forehead.

"Ara, my master's face look grumpy though it's only 6 o'clock in the morning. Just a while ago she had the most pleasant expression on her face" the woman remarked, unable to hide the amusement in her face.

"I told you to just call me Natsuki." snapped the bluenette, her tone expressed irritation.

""Kannin na, my Natsuki." she apologized in an almost inaudible voice.

"MASTER?!" By now, the redhead's hands were balled into tight fists as she restrained herself to go berserk.

"Yes, My Natsuki is my master." she winked.

"_YOUR_ NATSUKI???" Mai cried out in disbelief.

"Uhm.. Mai.." the wolf was getting the impression that things would soon be tremendously chaotic. She was now contemplating on possible escape plans in case that Mai becomes uncontrollable.

"I'm not talkin' to you, Natsuki" the redhead spat, glaring intensely into the woman she percieved as her number one target.

"You've heard it right." the woman stated in full confidence.

"Natsuki's not yours! She's mine!" Mai argued, her determination was unwavering.

The tawny-haired woman merely smiled at the person who was now boiling with rage. Her calm demeanor was noticeably intact.

"You.. shameless woman! You don't deserve Natsuki! Someone like you is just.. is just.."

"Mai, could you please calm down?" the bluenette interfered.

"What do you see in her? Tell me!" Mai demanded for an explanation. She could not just accept what she just saw and hear. Furthermore, she does not want her chances to be with Natsuki to be reduced by the abrupt appearance of the woman she branded as deceitful.

Natsuki did not answer. She preferred to be silent.

"Is her chest bigger than mine?!"

Natsuki glanced sideways, looking at Mai's chest then staring at the other woman's. She paused, pondering for a moment.

"Natsuki you pervert!" a large fan appeared out of nowhere and Mai whacked the bluenette on her head. The wolf fell onto the carpeted floor, her face flattened out by the impact. Abashed by the damage her master incurred, the woman with crimson orbs went to Natsuki's side at once and checked for any sustained injury. Upon seeing none, she let out a breath of relief.

"Ow. That must've hurt." commented a younger redhead, suddenly entering the room with the confident look plastered on her face.

Exhaling deeply, the busty woman snapped. "Flat-chested brats have no right to talk!"

The cat-like girl overheard the commotion and unconsciously touched her undeveloped breasts. Question marks popped outside her head.

"How scary.. You dared to mock me though even if you're the one with the largest breasts in town, you lost to the babe over there." Nao examined the stunning lady who was now enveloping Natsuki in a possesive embrace. She smirked at her but the woman retaliated and displayed a more powerful smirk; hence overwhelming Nao's.

_'Eh.. Omishiroi.. Looks like we're gonna have an addition to the mutt's neverending list of girls who are after her.'_ Her thought was disrupted by the venomous tone of Mai's voice.

"Argh! I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Come and get me, well that is if you can run fast enough with those heavy jugs of yours.. hahaha!" Nao stuck out her tounge, agitating Mai even more, before scampering around the spacious room. She laughed hysterically as the busty woman yelled profanities.

Mikoto, who was just in the background idly watched the chase between Nao and Mai.

Still wrapped in the arms of the woman who called her master, Natsuki sweatdropped. For her, the two are simply predictable. However, she was thankful for Nao's successful attempt to lighten up the mood. Despite the fact that Nao and Mai are such a pain in the ass, the wolf was grateful enough for them. Both are her best friends and she cares deeply for the two.

The chase was ended when Mai pounced on Nao, using her weight to stop the younger redhead's movement. The busty woman grinned at her victory. On the other hand, Nao scowled for tripping on the pile of magazines about the latest models of motorcycles.

"Say mutt, you haven't introduced us to your girlfriend yet. Are you too shy to say her name?" said Nao in an uniterested tone of speech while trying at wriggle out of Mai's strong grip.

"She's not my girl friend. As I've said yesterday, I've just--" The wolf was cut by a mellow voice. Turning to look at the source of the voice, she found herself to be once again captivated by the woman's ruby orbs. She was awed by its shade which almost resemble that of the hue of blood. Natsuki was like being warped into another dimension once she looks at those crimson eyes. Her body felt very light, to the point that she imagined herself to be floating. She turned again to avoid having that bizarre sensation over again.

"Ara, pardon my intrusion. I am Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino."

Eagerly jumping in front of Shizuru, Mai's loyal companion greeted the brunette with a childish grin. "Glad to meet you! My name's Mikoto!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mikoto-chan" Shizuru patted the cat-like girl's head, as the other sat like a real feline who was being petted by her owner.

The two redheads merely stared at Shizuru.

_'So this mad woman's name is Shizuru' _Mai scoffed, showing her distaste on Shizuru.

_'Shizuru..? Heh.. Not bad..' _Nao, on the other hand, merely tapped her fingers on her chin and continued observing the behavior of the older woman.

"So where did you come from? Why were you in that room? And what is that room for anyway?" asked Natsuki, breaking the bleak atmosphere in her room that appeared to diffuse at an incredible rate.

"I came from Kyoto. But my creator shipped me here to Tokyo for further analysis. The room where you saw me is the laboratory for the main branch of the ASA laboratories." Shizuru's crimson orbs sparkled as she promptly replied.

"Creator? What are you talkin' about? Are you totally insane?" The auburn-haired woman's exasperation was quite palpable.

"Androids just like myself have a .01 possibility of malfunction. And my body is fully equipped with mechanisms that would automatically activate once my body shows any sign of deterioration." Shizuru spoke in a mild manner, maintaining her calm bearing.

"So you're saying that you're a robot.." Narsuki waited for clarification. This was just all new to her. She can't even think if this would be favorable for her or would just be an extra spice for an upcoming disaster.

"Indeed." Shizuru nodded in confirmation of her answer.

"I'm outta here." announced a slightly surprised Nao.

"Mikoto, we need to go back to our apartment." The three left Natsuki's room, allowing the wolf and Shizuru to be alone.

------------

"Haruka-chan!" panted the girl with spectacles.

"What is it, Yukino?" Haruka stared at her subordinate closely. Words seemed to be spewing out of her readable expression.

Managing to steady her breathing, the chocolate brown-haired girl asked. "Are you angry at me?"

"No. Why would I be? I just don't see the reason why we have to hide to her the truth."

"We must.. it's Fujino-san's wish." Yukino fumbled with her fingers. As much as she want to tell Natsuki what happened, she just cannot. She is someone who does not betray a friend's trust. She respects Shizuru as if she were her older sister. For her. the things her senpai did for everyone would remain etched in their memories. She just wants to fulfill the promise that she, along with all of their friends, made on that fateful day.

"That bubuzuke.. making this mess.."

**!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!; **

Natsuki heaved a sigh. She didn't know what she'd do with Shizuru now that she knew her origin. The latter just looked at her, seemingly waiting for something. The bluenette walked out from the bed and went to the bathroom.

The tawny-haired woman stood and began arranging the bed sheet. She put the blanket near her nose, smelling it scent. Her face lit up, identifying the familiar smell. It definitely still has Natsuki's lingering. After finishing, she glided towards the window. The warmth of the sun rays made a tingling sensation to her skin. The blowing of the wind made the leaves of the Narra tree planted at the yard rustled in a fine tune which soothed her ears.

_'What a fine day' _she reflected, basking in the glory of a wonderful morning.

The splaterring sound of water in the bathroom stopped. And a figure wrapped only with a yellow towel emerged. Droplets of water were glistening every part of her skin.

"I see that Natsuki is already done bathing." Shizuru flashed a seductive look on the bluenette. Her ruby eyes permeating to the wolf's consciousness.

This gesture was not left unnoticed by Natsuki as she strived hard not to meet with the crimson-eyed beauty's piercing gaze.

"Uh.. do you mind leaving my room for a moment? I need to change clothes."

"Ara, I thought my master already looks stunnning in that state. Though it'd be much better if she had nothing to cover up her exquisite body."

"Sh-Shizuru!" by now, Natsuki's face was beet red and its shade was alternating to that of the hue of tomatoes and magenta.

The tawny-haired woman couldn't help but giggle at the priceless look on her master's face.

"Stop teasing me" exclaimed the wolf in absolute embarrassment.

"That's cold of my Natsuki. First, leaving me alone in here. Then she yelled at me and wanted me to leave her room. I thought she was now fond of me since she cuddled me in the most passionate way earlier."

Natsuki's eyes shot up. _'I cuddled her? So that was why I felt something soft before I woke up'' _She made an effort to conceal the reddening of her face. _'It was really nice.' _her thought continued. Forcing to sound serious, she opened her mouth to speak. "I am your master, right?"

"Hai."

"Then it is your duty to obey me" said Natsuki with unflawed determination to outwit the brunette.

"That's true" the older woman admitted.

"Then get out of my room-- NOW!"

Instantly, Shizuru was shoved out by the wolf without any hesitation.

/ BAAM!! /

The bluenette beamed at her success. _'Finally.. I've achieved my long-awaited privacy'_

Being expelled from the wolf's room, Shizuru pouted and took a last hoping glance at the door which had been slammed hard by her master. She went down the stairs, surveying the house, looking for parts of the abode which might be deemed hazardous for her master in the near future. Turning left, she saw the cocky redhead standing in the kitchen, munching on a slice of toasted bread.

Nao and Shizuru's eyes met. But if another being was at the same area, he or she would surely not be able to break away from the fatal looks that the two were giving out. Both were unfazed from the glare that they received. As if their minds were one, the redhead and brunette smirked exactly at the same time.

/ ARF ARF! /

"Ara, what a cute dog" Shizuru came near the dog. "Come here" she said to the silver pug who was wagging its curly tail. She lifted the dog so that they were face to face and smiled at the adorable canine. Its wrinkled face greeted the tawny-haired woman with fervour. The pug licked Shizuru's cheeks, earning a ticklish giggle from the crimson-eyed goddess.

"Awfully like its owner.." Nao muttered then proceeded on finishing her breakfast which consisted only of a cup of capuccino and a slice of toasted bread.

Shizuru giggled again. She just can't get enough of the irresistible pug. "What's your name?" she asked the pug as if it'd answer her.

"Duran." came the husky reply of Natsuki who was now behind the older woman.

"Kawaii.." she squealed and glomped the pug.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the delightful display she saw. She turned her head to the direction of the kitchen. "Have you already fed Duran?" the bluenette referred to Nao. \

The redhead rested her chin on her right palm. "Not yet. Why don't you give the honor to your slave?" Nao smirked, expecting for a change in the wolf's expression.

"She's not my slave!" Natsuki retorted.

The redhead laughed out loud. "And yet she calls you master. Yeah right.." she then rolled her eyes.

Shizuru gently put Duran down onto the floor, moving swiftly that in a blink of an eye, she was now millimeters away from the emerald-eyed bluenette's lips. "I'd gladly take on that task, my Nat-su-ki"

Her head now spinning due to constant bombardment of teasings, Natsuki slumped to the black leather sofa. _'This is gonna be a long day'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! n_n I hope you liked the 4th installment of R.D. (Radioactive Decay). If you got confused at some scenes, you could pm (but you could just include your queries in a review hehehe) me for clarification. (sings) I'm out of time.. and all I got is four minutes.. tic toc tic toc tic toc XD hahaha! Tell me if you think that the pace is too slow.. XD hahah. there are so many errors. lol. **anyone who'd want to be my beta reader? ^^**

* * *

_**windtamer01's random corner: **_

Oh, pugs are simply adorable, right? Deshou? XD rofl. I can't wait to have one. Waiiii! ^0^

Tomorrow's the fight between Pacquiao and Hatton. Wahahah! Go Pacman! Go Filipinos! Oye! MABUHAY ang lahing Pinoy! (Long live Filipinos!)

Again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing ^^ (bear huggg)


End file.
